Forever Yours
by black-winged-werewolf
Summary: just another Romance of Max and Fang's. at first its kinda sweet and soppy but i promise everyone there is action! if you have any ideas for plot line PM me. R&R : rated T for future chapters. first chapter is short. the rest will be longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: ok this is my first MR ff. im going to try out a 1 shot first that will eventually become more than that if i like it enough and u guys like it enough. **

**Disclaimer: i dont own MR or any of its characters seeing as im not jp oh and I changed my username as well. **

Chapter 1: For eternity (fangs pov)

I sat on my bed looking—no, staring—out the window. My mood was glum. Yes I know my number one rule is to never show emotion but that only applied when someone was around. In fact, I was in a bad mood because no one was around. Not one of the flock members was here, which was constantly sending my brain into a frenzy of panic. I knew we had deleted all of the Flyboys, and M-geeks, and Erasers but I couldn't help not worrying. I had lived in fear my whole life and now, because there was nothing to be afraid of, I was constantly panicked with the freedom we—as in Max and me—gave the rest of the flock. Speaking of them, I better back up and explain myself better.

We live with Dr. Martinez and Ella and Jeb. Angel was out with Nudge and Ella, and they were swimming in our huge pool downstairs. Yes, it is inside, and heated. Gazzy and Iggy were probably making up some kind of bomb where Max couldn't find them. Dr. M and Jeb were working on something in the lab connected to Jeb's room. And Max, was flying outside. Here beautiful brown wings helping her glide through the wind. I could see her perfectly out my window, my beautiful perfect Max. Her face was full of delight with a smile dancing on her lips. Those lips….i could just imagine them on mine….her perfect, full…_You better stop that you know. I just might tell her. _

_**Dang it Angel, get out of my head! **_

_I'm not kidding Fang. I'm quite repulsed by your lack of sense when thinking about your captain, leader, sister, and best friend. _

_**Okay, okay I get it. I'm sorry. NOW GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**_

_Fine! But if I catch you at it again, something just might slip to Max…_

_**Got it Angel. Now move before I come downstairs and stop you from getting inside my head myself. **_

Well that was an adventure….I love angel and all, but when she starts to see the way I think of Max….well that's going to far. I think too many things that a nine-year-old should not be hearing.

Oh, right, something else you might want to know. We have lived here for a year now. Angel is now nine, and Gazzy is eleven. Nudge is fourteen and Ella is sixteen and I don't really think you care how old Dr. M or Jeb are. Iggy, Max and I are all seventeen.

Max. I looked out my window again and there she was. Soaring high above the trees, her wings reflected the sun, creating beautiful shades of brown and gold. I wanted to join her. My black mixed with her brown in the sky is we spiraled around, letting the air currents guide us. But I knew now was not the time. She wanted to be alone so I would wait. I would wait and daydream about Max, my Max. My perfect, flawless Max. She was my Max for eternity.

**A/N: Well what did u guys think? Plz R&R ******


	2. Chapter 2: Thinking of you

**Authors note: okay okay im really sorry that I told some of you I was updating yesterday. Im sorry. I barely have time to update today. I just got back from babysitting a 1 yr old and a 3 month old at the same time! Ok enough with excuses cuz im pretty sure u don't want 2 hear them. And now for the story!!!! (p.s. im sorry doaneochoa cuz this is out lateish at night. But at least its out right?)**

Chapter 2: Thinking of You (Max Pov of For Eternity)

I decided to get out. My wins needed a stretch and the weather was perfect for flying. It was early, the light outside just starting to show small hints of pint in the dawning light. I walked down the stairs to tell whoever was down there—probably Iggy—that I would be gone all day. I was feeling particularly joyful today as I bounded down the steps. Yes I, Maximum Ride—future saver of the world, avian human, mother of the flock, and 17-year-old leader—just bounded down the stairs. Well, its better than being in a bad mood….

I arrived at the bottom of the stirs only to see Iggy cooking breakfast as usual. I said goodbye and told him where I was going and then went up into the sky to fly. I was a little disheartened that Fang wasn't up out of bet yet so I could say goodbye to him; but I wasn't going to say that out loud I mean because I didn't like Fang! I didn't like Fang, I didn't like Fang, I didn't like Fang, I didn't like Fang, I didn't like Fang, I didn't like Fang, I didn't like Fang, I didn't like Fang…

_**That's right miss, you **__**didn't**__** like Fang. And now you do. **_

_How can you sound so smug even in my head? Angel, I thought we discussed not violating someone else's personal thoughts…_

_**Oh, yeah well it's my power so I can't help it!**_

_Angel, I'm not that stupid. You may not be able to stop it but you can certainly go invade someone else's mind. _

_**I already did. And that person told me to get out 'cause he was "thinking of you."**_

_Oh yeah, someone is always thinking of me…I bet Iggy's thinking of me right now because he's worried that I am going to be attacked by some random Eraser that managed to escape my wrath. _

_**No. Not what I meant. Iggy was thinking about you last time I checked but that is not the person I mean like really thinking of you. Like thinking of you in ways I don't want to hear…and now, I must go tell him off. **_

_ANGEL!!! Get back here this instant! Who is that! Who is thinking that! Get back here and tell me!. _

Dang it! There was no response. Well now I guess I can just fly around for a little while and wait for her to invade my mind again. Or…I could just hover here parrellel to Fang's window and watch him typing on his computer…Personally I liked idea two better so I just sat there and waited. I looked at him. It was weird—like he was having his very own conversation with himself. Wait a sec. I mean with…

_ANGEL!!!!_

_**Yes. **_ She said in her oh-so-sweet tone.

_WERE YOU JUST TALKING TO FANG?!?!?!?!_

_**Yes. Gosh you're so slow. Who did you think was thinking of you? Gazzy? Yuck! I actually have to go now. I will leave you to your staring at each other! Later **__****_

Oh. She was so in for it later! But for now…I could just dream of Fang. My sweet Fang. My mysterious invisible emotionless Fang.

**Authors note: yes I know its short. Im sorry. But hopefully you still enjoyed it. Im not doing thank yous and shout outs today cuz its late but thanks to doaneochoa for giving me a semi-plot line 4 the next couple of chapters ******** don't worry ther will be more of gazzy iggy and nudge in the rest. Oh and don't 4get the main characters max fang and angel! ~chocolate**


	3. sorry guys not a chap

Authors note: okay guys, girls, faithful reviewers and people who just found this story…I am sorry to tell you that I will be taking a break from writing my fanfiction stories.  I have decided to work on my other three stories that are not fanfiction. I don't know how long this break will last. It really depends on when I want to continue with the story and I don't have brain blanks every few minutes. I really hope you don't forget about this. And I promise I wont forget about the stories. Lethal Misfortune will be the first to go up when I do update and then Forever Yours. I will continue Blind Flawlessness eventually (after I find out what I am going to do with iggy and ella. Thanks to all. This will hopefully last not that long (a week) and I will update soon.

 Yours truly,

Black-winged-werewolf


End file.
